Ken 10 New Generation
by TheInnocentOne123
Summary: Ben and Julie, after discovering a new enemy, leave Earth without a word to protect their loved ones. Years later, a boy who looks so much like Ben suddenly appears in the Plumber Headquarters. Just who is this boy name Ken? Could he be Earth's newest salvation?
1. Prologue

Me: *snoring*

Ann: WAKE UP! *kicks me out of bed*

Me: GAH! What the hell, Ann?

Ann: Don't you have a plot to work on?

Me: Which one? I have a ton.

Ann: *opens my sketchbook and shows me one of my drawings*

Me: Oh, that one. Okay, I'll work on it. *cracks knuckles and opens a laptop* Onward!

**Title: Ken 10: New Generation**

**Rating: T**

**Character(s): Ben 10 cast, OC fan children**

**Pairing(s): Ben x Julie (Benlie forever!), Kevin x Gwen, OC x OC**

**Summary: Ben and Julie, after discovering a new enemy, leave Earth without a word to protect their loved ones. Years later, a boy who looks so much like Ben suddenly appears in the Plumber Headquarters. Just who is this boy name Ken? Could he be Earth's newest salvation?**

:KEN10NEWGENERATION:

Ben quietly exited his window. With his bag slung over his shoulder, he jumped off the roof. He had to meet Julie soon for their departure. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he ran to the park.

What was Ben and Julie doing you asks? They were leaving Earth to protect it. It all started just last week.

_Ben and Julie were walking together, hand-in-hand. After many complications, Ben and Julie were back together._

"_So, Julie," Ben started, "what do you want to do now?"_

"_Um, how about we go to Mr. Slushy?" she asked._

"_Anything for my lady," Ben suavely said. Julie giggled as they walked their way to Mr. Slushy. They entered the fast food joint and took their orders. "So, Julie, I was thinking about coming over tonight. You know, to train Ship?" Ben said in a nervous tone._

"_Are you still jealous of Ship?" Julie asked._

"_What? No! …maybe a little," Ben muttered. Julie giggled while shaking her head a little._

"_Sure, Ben. You can come over,"Julie replied._

"_Sweet," Ben cheered before taking a sip of his slushy._

"_Excuse me, is this seat taken?"_

_The two lovebirds looked to see a certain time traveler._

"_Professor Paradox, what are you doing here?" Ben asked the scientist, who took a seat next to Ben._

"_I have some urgent business to take care of," Professor Paradox said. "The fate of the universe is at stake…if the universe survives that is." Ben and Julie looked at each other with worry. Ben looked at Professor Paradox with determined eyes._

"_Okay, so what do I have to do this time?" Ben asked._

"_It's not what you will do, but what your son will do," Professor Paradox answered._

"_My son?" Ben asked, totally confused._

"_Yes, your son. You marry this girl, right here," Professor Paradox pointed at Julie, who instantly blushed. "Anyway, I have to say the future is in grave danger if your son is not born."_

"_What happens?" Ben asked._

"_There is a man by the name of Nycto. In the future, he plans to destroy the universe," the very old man explained. "He would've have succeed, if it weren't for your son."_

"_If our…uh, son defeats this man then how comeyou have to come back in time?" Julie asked, still a little blushy from the whole child with Ben thing._

"_Because Nycto escapes and builds a time machine, comes back to around this time era, and kills those of the Tenneyson family," Professor Paradox replied. "So I have come here to warn you."_

"_That's not all, is it?" Ben eyed the man. "You have some sort of plan, huh?"_

"_Indeed, I do, but I am not sure if you will like it," Professor Paradox murmured before telling the two of his plan. "I believe it is best for you two to leave Earth without anyone knowing."_

"_What?" Ben and Julie gasped._

"_Leaving Earth without telling our family," Ben sputtered, "are you sure that's a good idea?" Time Walker nodded slowly._

"_It is for the best," the time traveler said. "If my hypothisis is correct, Nycto won't create the time machine if you do it." Ben and Julie looked at each other. "I will give you some time to think about this. I will be at the Bellwood Park in a week, waiting for your answer." With that, he disappeared with a blink of an eye. The two sat in silence while eating their meal._

"_I…I think we should do it," Julie whispered as the two were on their way to. Ben snapped his head to her._

"_Are you sure, Julie?" Ben asked his girlfriend._

"_If it's going to save the universe, our future, and our SON, then yes," Julie answered. "What about you?" Ben put a hand on his chin in deep thought. Then he took Julie's hand in his._

"_As long as we're together and we're protecting our family, I'll do it," he answered. Julie smiled._

"_I love you, Ben."_

"_I love you, too, Julie."_

Ben arrived at the empty park and looked around. He saw a pink jacket and ran over to it.

"Julie," Ben called out. The young Japanese lady turned and smiled to see Ben.

"Ben, you're here," Julie greeted.

"Yeah," Ben said, "and he should be here right about now."

"Have you two made your decision yet?" Time Walker appeared next to the two, holding his watch.

"Yes, we have," Ben replied. He looked at Julie. "We'll leave Earth."

"Alright then," Professor Paradox said. "Now, young lady, I know you brought your Galvanic Mechamorph." At that statement, Ship slithered out of Julie's bag. "I must say, it's a good thing. You will need his help to go to your first destination."

"Where are we going anyways?" Ben asked.

"Anywhere you please, but it is best not to stay in one place too long, okay?"

"Alright."

"I must go now. Have a safe journey, you two." And again, he is gone.

"Alright Ship, let's go," Julie said.

"Ship," the little Galvanic Mechamorh squeaked before turning into his spaceship form. He opened his door to his two favorite people. "Ship." Ben stepped in and extended a hand to Julie.

"Ready?" Ben asked. Julie took Ben's hand, smiling.

"Ready."

:KEN10NEWGENERATION:

Me: *snoring*

Ann: *puts a blanket over me* You've done well. Well, guys, see you next time. Read and Review, everyone!


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Lalalala~

Ann: Get working!

Me: EEP! *runs off*

Ann: Sorry about that folks. It's just if I don't do anything, she slacks off. Anyway, onward to chapter one!

**Title: Ken 10: New Generation**

**Rating: T**

**Character(s): Ben 10 cast, OC fan children**

**Pairing(s): Ben x Julie (Benlie forever!), Kevin x Gwen, OC x OC**

**Summary: Ben and Julie, after discovering a new enemy, leave Earth without a word to protect their loved ones. Years later, a boy who looks so much like Ben suddenly appears in the Plumber Headquarters. Just who is this boy name Ken? Could he be Earth's newest salvation?**

:KEN10NEWGENERATION:

_Twenty Years Later_

In the city of Bellwood, aliens and humans live together in harmony. Everything was peaceful.

"Put me down!"

"Then give me the laptop!"

"Never!"

"Then I'm not putting you down!"

"Ugh, MOM! Devlin won't put me down!"

"MOM! Jen won't give me the laptop!"

Well, mostly peaceful. In the household of the Tenneyson-Levin's, two children that don't see eye-to-eye were arguing over the use of the laptop. One of them was a boy by the age of eleven. He had black hair and green eyes. He wore a blue vest over a white dress shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. His hands glowed a grayish color as he trapped his sister in a ball.

His sister was a year younger than him. She had orange hair in a pony tail and onyx eyes. She wore a black and light gray vertical striped shirt, dark gray partners, and black shoes. She gripped the laptop in her arms. The two rivaling siblings glared at each other as a certain Gwen Tenneyson walked in. The Anodite/Human hybrid was in her thirties. She had glasses on her and her shiny orange hair was tied into a bun. She wore a business type outfit. She looked to see her two kids. She sighed.

"Devlin Evan Levin and Jennifer Ester Levin, what are you two arguing about this time?" Gwen asked.

"Jen is hogging the laptop," Devlin said.

"Devlin is being a dweeb!" Jen snapped. Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Jen, sweetheart, just give your brother the laptop. And Devlin, put your sister down right now," Gwen ordered. The two groaned, but complied to their mother's wishes. Gwen sighed. "I swear you both act just like me and…Ben…" Gwen went silent. The two siblings looked at each other, feeling guilty about making their mother feel sad.

"We're sorry, mom," Jen said.

"We were being real dweebs," Devlin followed, rubbing his arm. Gwen looked at them and smiled.

"It's alright, I suppose," Gwen replied. "The both of you should get ready. Your father is picking you up and taking you to Plumber Headquarters for your training." Devlin beamed as Jen just groaned.

"Do we have to?" Jen asked.

"If you want to control your powers and not end up insane like what happened to your father a few times, then yes," Gwen countered. Jen huffed. "I'll take you to Mr. Slushy afterwards." That brought a smile to Jen's face. "I'll be going now. Say hello to your great grandpa Max for me."

"Okay, mom," her children replied before she left. Devlin sat on the coach and started up the laptop.

"You know," he started, getting his sister's attention, "I've always wondered who Uncle Ben is. I always look through the Internet and it says he's a hero, but…I wish I could meet him."

"I hear ya," Jen responded as she took her seat next to Devlin. "Why did he just disappear from Earth? It kinda doesn't make sense if he just left without reason." Devlin shrugged.

"That is something only time will tell, Jen," Devlin muttered.

:KEN10NEWGENERATION:

"Okay, you two, we're here," a gruff voice said. The man had pitched black hair and a five o'clock shadow. He wore a leather jacket over a white tank top, black jeans and brown combat boots. This man was none other than Kevin Ethan Levin. Earlier, he picked up his children from home and has driven them to the Plumber Headquarters. "Alright, let's go." The three exited the car and were greeted by a certain Revonnahgander.

"Rook, what's up?" Kevin asked.

"Hello Kevin," Rook greeted. "I am alright. How are you?"

"Meh, same old, same old," Kevin shrugged. "Just bringing the kids here."

"Ah, I see," Rook said, looking down at the two children. "It is good to see you two again, Jen and Devlin Levin."

"Hey, Uncle Rook," Devlin greeted with a smile befire Jen burst into questioning.

"Are you going on a mission? Did you just come back? Can I come on the next mission?" Jen blurted out. Rook just chuckled.

"Maybe, Miss Jen," Rook answered. "But for now, I must take you two to your lessons."

"Yes," Devlin cheered as Jen groaned. "I can't wait to try out my new skills."

"You have the cool powers," Jen whined. "I can barely do anything..."

"Hey, it's not so bad," Kevin said, patting his little girl's head. "You'll get the hang of it. The next thing you know, you're turning yourself into steel and smashing through walls."

"Really?!" Jen exclaimed. "I can do that?!"

"If you train hard enough, then yes. Take good care of them, Rook. I gotta go."

"Alright, Kevin," Rook replied.

"I'll see you two later," Kevin told his two children, ruffling their hair.

"Bye dad," Devlin and Jen said. Kevin nodded in satisfaction before leaving. Rook put his hands on the two Levin's, giving a smile.

"I hope you two are prepared for the traing course we've set for you," Rook said.

"You bet!" Devlin shouted with a grin on his face.

"I guess," Jen shrugged.

"Excellent," Rook grinned. "Let's go then."

:KEN10NEWGENERATION:

_In Outer Space_

Alarms blared throughout the ship as two figures, a woman and a young boy ran through its corridors. The woman had no other thought than to make sure her child was safe.

'_I promised him,'_ she thought. _'I have to make sure other son is safe. I have to get him out of here.'_

A crash was heard, indicating whatever or whoever attacked the ship got in. The woman began to panic, but she knew she was close to the escape pods. She had at least enough time to get her son out of here. She turned to look at the boy. Her son was shaking, almost at the verge of crying.

"It's alright," she tried to comfort even though her voice was shaking. She looked in front of them and saw that they were at the escape pods. She quickly opened one as her son looked up at her.

"M-mom," he stuttered, "is this going to be like what happened with dad?" The woman just stared at her son before looking at the panel to put in the coordinates.

"Get in, sweetie," she softly said, guiding her son into the escape pod. She took out a holoprojector and handed it to her son. "Look at this once you know you're alone. You're going to Earth. You remember the Plumbers, right?" The boy nodded. "You should be safe with them." Another crash was heard and it was closer than before. "You need to go now. And remember; don't let anyone know who you are. They'll know when the time is right." She kissed the boy's forehead. "Good bye, sweetie."

"Good bye, mom," the boy whispered as the escape pod closed. The woman watched as the pod went further away from the ship. One more crash was heard and she knew it was right behind her. She turned and gave a glare at the person in front of her.

"You won't get away with this," she hissed. The person just glared back at her. She took a deep breath before saying what might be her last words.

"Ship, initiate Protocol Ten!"

:KEN10NEWGENERATION:

"Ugh, my muscles are sore," Jen whined as she walked down the corridor. According to her words, training was brutal. Beside her, Devlin was smiling. "Stop smiling, you jerk."

"Sorry, I can't help it," Devlin chuckled. "At least, you're starting to use your absorbing ability."

"Yeah, but it doesn't last long," Jen huffed. "I wonder if I can combine what I absorb…"

"I wouldn't recommend doing that," a voice behind them said. "The last time that happened, your father went on a rampage of revenge." The two Levin kids turned and saw their great grandpa Max.

"Great Grandpa Max," Jen squealed as she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey kiddo."

"What brings you here?" Devlin asked.

"Oh, apparently there's something entering Earth's orbit," Max explained. "I, along with some others are going to check it out as soon as it lands."

"Can we come and see?" Jen asked. "Please, please, please~?"

"I don't think your mother will allow it," Max laughed. Jen pouted, only bringing a smile to Max's face. "I'll tell you about it when I come back."

Jen simply crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine," she grumbled.

"Let's go, dweeb," Devlin said, ignoring the peeved look on his sister's face before walking off.

"You're the dweeb here, dweeb!" Jen exclaimed as she followed her brother.

Max watched as the two argued, and remembered the good old days.

"Magister Tenneyson, it's time to go," he heard someone call out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he sighed as he walked off.

:KEN10NEWGENERATION:

He breathed slowly as he opened his eyes. It was somewhat dark, but there was light seeping from the window and cracks. He couldn't see well. He was too tired and light headed.

"Sir, it's over here," he heard a muffled voice. Who was that? God, he couldn't think. "It looks like an escape pod."

"Go check it out, Rook," another voice said.

"Yes, Magister Tenneyson."

He heard a few footsteps reach to where he was. His eyes looked at the window in front of him. Although things were blurry, he could tell that the person in front of him was a Revonnahgander.

"Sir, there's a child inside," the Revonnahgander said. He felt himself blacking out, but he heard one last thing from the Revonnahgander.

"Magister, this boy, he looks like…

"…Ben?"

:KEN10NEWGENERATION:

Me: Done. Happy now?

Ann: Yes. You can sleep now.

Me: YAY! *plops onto bed*

Ann: Stay in tune for the next chapter, guys! Read and Review!


End file.
